A Choice
by XxWitheringxX
Summary: "You always have a choice. You have a choice for everything." So that's what the great Natsume thinks. You know what I think? I think Mikan Sakura can prove a differ. Oneshot :


_Author's Note:_

_I was in the mood to write something fluffy :)_

_Just to let you know, credits go to the cute quote: _

_"Meeting you was destiny, becoming your friend was a choice however falling in love with you, I had no control over."_

_-Unknown Writer_

_~Enjoy_

* * *

.•°¤*(¯` ´¯)*¤° A Choice °¤*(¯` ´¯)*¤°

* * *

"I'm sorry dude, but it seriously wasn't my fault!"

I glared at my friend Koko again. "Wasn't your fault? You basically had driven me to buy a new cell phone."

Thanks to this idiot right here, two hundred girls who are annoying bitches that are obsessed with me now know my phone number.

"I had no choice!"

I kept glaring, "You always have a choice. You have a choice for everything."

He grinned, "I don't have a choice that my hair is blonde."

"You could've dyed it if you wanted to. It's a choice."

He pouted, "You're just being mean Nattie."

I swear how can this guy joke around when I'm freaking pissed off at him?

"If you want to see daylight tomorrow, you better never call my Nattie."

He gulped, "Sir yes sir!"

"And you seriously owe me a new cell, I like mines Blackberry, and I want you to pay for the plan." His jaw dropped open.

"You can't be serious?" I gave him an 'Hn' and left his dorm.

When I reached my dorm, immediately dropped myself onto my bed, hoping to relax, then I heard a voice. Not just any kind of voice, a soft angel-like voice singing. The voice was very dim so it must've came from outside.

Curious, I looked outside, it was pitch black but I heard the voice even louder.

"Don't say yes run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,

Don't wait or say a single vow, you need hear me out and they said speak now."

Suddenly I had an urge to see the angel who was singing, so I did what my first instinct told me to do. I jumped out of the window. Luckily, I was only four metres off the ground and just landed with a few scratches. The voice kept singing.

"La, la, la, speak now."

I ran to the direction of the voice and it led me to a cherry blossom tree. All in bloom, and a petite figure was sitting on the ground and leaning against its trunk.

I came closer to the figure. "Hey Natsume."

It was Mikan, maybe I should've mentioned her sooner, I known her since childhood, she had smooth silky auburn hair that she lets down now, before she always tied it up and she looks so much better when its let down, and she had those big chocolate orbs. The thing you should know the most is that, she's childish.

"Hey Polka, didn't know you can sing." I said as I sat down beside her.

She pouted, "Well I can. What brings you here?"

"Can't sleep." I lied.

"I see…" An awkward silence crept upon us. "Um…so, what's about this rumour that you were going to kill Koko?"

I sighed. "Oh that, well he claims that he had no choice to give my phone number to Sumire. You know, the girl who's president of my fan club."

She laughed when she heard that, "You seem to enjoy my suffering." I said.

But she kept smiling, "And? What did you do to him?"

"He's getting me a new phone and paying for the plan."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Didn't you say he had no choice?"

"I bet that's just an excuse for him, everybody has a choice." I kept on glazing into the night. There wasn't a star in sight but the feeling of the atmosphere was calm and gentle.

"Well, sometimes you don't have an option."

"Like what?" I asked still staring into the stars.

I turned my head in her direction seeing that she was already looking at me.

"Meeting you, I couldn't control that."

"Well it was your choice to become friends with me."

"But…" Her voice quivered.

Something was really bugging her. She gulped like she was gulping down fear instead of saliva.

"But," Her voice was stronger now but she was still so scared.

"What's wrong Polka."

An eerie silence began.

"But it wasn't my choice to fall in love with you!" She blurted out, realizing what she had said she put a hand over her mouth.

She said those words. Mikan Sakura said the words I've been longing to hear since forever. What should I do next? Jump with happiness? Growl because Ruka won the bet? What I actually done was sat there awestruck, still staring at her.

"God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt out like that, me and my big mouth. Uh… I should go now, I'm so sorry. I hope nothing would change." So I sat there watching Polka ready to leave.

At last minute, I grabbed her hand. She turned around swiftly.

"I love you." I said in a barely a whisper.

"W-w-what?" She said. "I can't hear you."

"I said I love you dummy."

She smiled a ray of sunshine, and sat back down beside me. But this time, she had her head leaning against my shoulder.

"I love you too." She paused a minute than continued, "Now would you go easier on Koko since I see that you found something that you had no option of."

I thought for a minute than replied, "Fine, but he still have to pay for my new phone."

She laughed.

I leaned in for a kiss, to my surprise she pushed me away, "No way are you going to kiss me, you already stole my first kiss four years ago."

"Too bad you got no choice." I smirked as I tried to kiss her again, and this time, I was successful.

* * *

_So whatcha think? Not so bad? Or was it bad?_

_Leave a review :)_

_With Love,_

_XxWitheringxX_


End file.
